Kimberley Marseille
Kimberley Lock is a full immortal Anodite alien from the planet Anodyne. Her full name is Kimberley-Hanna Justina Eila Litvyak Rosalind Marseille Mera Lock She doesn't have a Medium but she does have a Rosa Mystica in order to keep her doll body working and moving. She also has her own artifical spirit called Cyan Light. History A few hundred years ago, Kimberley was traveling around a unknown city in England until she came across an old doll shop. Interested in the pretty-looking dolls in the windows, she went inside and met a man called Rozen. Rozen asked where Kimberley came from and she said 'she did not know'. Rozen then decided to make the young child his appentice and Kimberley starting training under Rozen. A few months later, Rozen started working on a project in order to find the one perfect girl. Kimberley then found out about the project and decided to help. Rozen started creating the first Rozen Maiden doll who was called Suigintou. But a few weeks alter, Suigintou became abandoned by Rozen and was just left on a working table nearby. Rozen kept trying and trying again to create the prefect doll but he failed 7 times. He then decided to create another project to help him find the prefect doll, the Alice Game. The Alice Game was where all the dolls were given special powers in order to fight each other and collect all 7 Rosa Mystica(the Rozen Maidens's life sources). The dolls were all sent to different places in order to search for a Medium which will help them in the Alice Game. During the meantime, Kimberely had some 'business' to attend to but when she came back, she found all the Rozen Maidens gone. Rozen then explained that all the Rozen Maidens were sent around different places in order to find mediums to help them fight in the Alice Game. Kimberley then asked why Rozen sent off his daugthers to different places to fight and Rozen said it was the only way to find the true Alice, the perfect girl. Kimberley objected against the idea of Rozen's new daugthers having to fight and stated that she will stop the Alice Game no matter what. She then created her own doll similar to the Rozen Maidens(since she watched Rozen making dolls countless times) and then she went inside the doll and then posessed the doll in order to be able to fight so that she could stop all the sisters killing each other. Appearance Kimberley's doll body takes the appearance of a petite young girl with long blue hair and light blue eyes. She also wears a long blue dress that is purplish-blue at the bottom of the dress and bright blue at the top of the dress. Kimberley has had many different forms during her lifetime and since Anodites lack DNA, they can become almost any species they want and be that species 100% biologically. Personality Kimberley's personality consists of a 15 year old teen. She is also quite fond of Detective Kunkun just like Shinku is and also loves Flower-top Burgers. She can also act quite bossy like Suiseiseki and she loves to fight even though she wishes to stop the Alice Game. Powers & Abilites In her doll body, she has special powers just like the other Rozen Maidens. She has the ability to enter the Dream World of other people's dreams and tend to their Soul Trees just like Souseiseki and Suiseiseki can. She can also grow a pair of white angelic wings and she uses them in the same way Suigintou does(twin dragons, swords, etc). She can also control red rose vines like Kirakishou except the roses are red, not white. Relationships Rozen Kimberley sees Rozen as an adoptiable father figure and loves to learn how to make dolls by his side. She spends alot of time with Rozen mainly watching him create a new doll or helping him work in his doll shop. Suigintou Kimberley and Suigintou tend to argue and fight alot. Kanaira Kimberley finds Kanaira annoying and also tends into arguements with her. But even though they fight over small things, they still like each other in their own little ways and Kimberley is also a fan of Kanaira's violin music. Suiseiseki Both Kimberley and Suiseiskei are bossy and annoying. They tend to get into fights as well but they sometimes work together mainly to stop Souseiseki fighting in the Alice Game. Souseiseki Kimberley is close to Souseiseki just like Suiseiseki is. She always tries to stop Souseiseki battling in the Alice Game because both she and Suiseiseki don't want to lose her. Kimberley has protected Souseiseki a couple of times before but it's mainly Souseiseki doing it. Shinku Even though Shinku is always the one that tends to get into arguments(most of them with Jun), she rarely has arguments with Kimberley probaly because they both respect each other and tend to try to stop the Alice Game. Hina-Ichigo Both Kimberley and Hina-Ichigo tend to act childish together and both like to have fun. Not much else is known about these two. Kirakishou These two haven't been seen together alot but they both have fought each other a couple of times. Kimberley didn't like the fact that Kirakishou used Souseiseki's body just to get into the real world but she does show pity for Kirakishou for not having a real body. Barasuishou Kimberley shows a pure hatred to Barasuishou for trying to kill off her sisters just to become prefect. They battle each other alot and get really angry and upset at Barasuishou for killing four of her sisters. She does show a little bit of emotion when Barasuishou fell apart. Enju Kimberley doesn't like Enju much and once said that he was twisted and demented just like his doll. She believes he doesn't deserve to be Rozen's appentice. She also doesn't like Enju cause he was trying to kill her friends just so he could prove his own jealously of being better then Rozen.